


Cringemas? Nah, Orgasmas.

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cringemas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack has a small problem. Well, a big problem. See, everytime that Mark runs his hands through his hair, Jack climaxes. It's not something that Mark knows he's doing, and Jack isn't quite sure how it's happening either, but he is trying to damnest to keep it a secret throughout the Charity Livestream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY INSPIRED/REMAKE OF SABRIELOTP'S FIC: SNAPS

The first time it happened, Jack was caught off guard whilst helping one of the camera men getting the right recording angle for the stream. Jack just so happen to catch a glimpse of Mark fixing his hair before they started, it only took a second for Jack's body to be overpowered with a orgasm, Jack's knees gave way to his weight and he stumbled to the ground with a quiet grunt, his hands scrambling to grasp onto something, which happened to be the camera wires. The camera was tipped and the camera man caught it before it smashed to the ground, shooting Jack a deathly glare.

"What the fuck man? What was that for?" 

Jack's mind was spinning, he could hardly see straight but he wobbly got back on his feet and apologised to the guy with a raspy voice. The dude sighed it off and Jack excused himself to the toilet while his boxers were becoming more stained by the second. What the fuck just happened? Of course Jack hadn't quite put two and two together and didn't understand that it was triggered by Mark himself, but who would? The whole situation is ridiculous.

Jack hurried past Mark and Emma chatting and opened the toilet door, once he was inside he quickly went to one of the stalls and pulled down his pants. He tried to dab away as much of the mess as he could with toilet paper, he was sure fucking lucky he had his pack here in the studio so he could change into another pair of boxes. Jack tried to make sense of what just happened, why did he just randomly climax?

Jack quickly finished cleaning himself up and then washed his hands thoroughly before leaving the rest room right before the stream started. Felix was already sitting on the couch and introduced 'Markiplier' to join him, Mark started to walk forward until Felix shook his head and pointed at Jack instead, motioning him to sit with him instead. Keeping the gag going, Jack walked out into the spotlight, he cursed silently under his breath because he'd missed his chance to change his boxers and had to risk smelling like dried come for the rest of the four hours live. 

"Good joke," Jack forced a small laugh, sitting on the couch apposite to Felix, not risking that his friend would notice his tenseness right away. Felix giggled along and went in for a handshake, Jack's mind was in a different would and his reactions were delayed, only going in for the shake once Felix pulled away, they both started laughing at the awkwardness, "Cringemas everybody! Are you all cringing yet?" Jack announced, continuing to laugh, now lightly blushing due to how stupid they were acting.

Felix crawled onto the top of the couch and slid down behind it, he popped his head up and laughed, "You know what I always say? If you're ever doing a livestream, never do a handshake." 

Jack scoffed and raised his eyebrow at the blonde boy, "You're the one who went for it!" Felix just chuckled and sat back down normally onto the couch, he then began to intro introduce the other members of the stream, starting with Emma, who was also called Markiplier, then PJ, and then finally Mark.

"And our final guest, Pewdiepie!" Jack called, laughing as Mark shuffled his way into the camera's view, he had a dopey grin plastered onto his face as he stood in front of the two couches, the one to his right had Jack and PJ and the one to his left had Felix and Emma.

He raised his hands in puzzle, "Now I have the awkward choice of which couch I sit on." and although Jack would love to have Mark's warm body close to his, he was secretly hoping that Mark wouldn't choose to be next to him, he didn't want to see the taunting of Septiplier the next time he checked social media. After years of ignoring it, Mark and Jack decided to not upload some of the latest collabs they did together, hoping to help die down the excitement from the fandom. But that backfired and suddenly everyone seemed to think they weren't friends anymore, oops. 

"Here" Felix said, sliding over to make room for Mark all the while squishing into Emma who called out in a mix of laughter and squealing. Mark took the seat and they officially started the stream by Felix reading out the notices and what the general idea of the live video was. 

The second time it happened, Jack had long forgotten that he even had some dried come on his boxers, the room had started smelling from all the food they were making anyway, so all the worry and angst had disappeared. That was until Jack went to investigate Mark's brilliant turkey cake and on his way back this his table with Emma, Mark fixed his hair and ran his fingers through the red fluff, Jack for some reason was watching the Korean at the time and was hit with another wave of his orgasm. Jack bit his cheek painfully and held back a moan, he sunk a little lower to the ground and crushed the cake in his hands, desperately needing something to steady himself with as he silently rode out the orgasm. Jack gasped a little once it had subsided, there were beads of sweat now forming on his flushed face. 

Emma was too distracted by Felix's need to help with her sausages to notice that Jack did in fact just come in his pants, broadcasting live. Jack frantically brushed his shaking body off and looked around at the others to see if any of them at witnessed him just nut. And oh boy was Jack a lucky one, everyone else's undivided attention was taken by the meal they were making at the moment. Relieved that no one saw him, he announced that he would go to the rest room, he needed to clean himself up, once again.

"What! That's a coal for Jack!" Felix looked up and shouted in excitement, happy to see his friend fail, the others looked up and cheered.

"Yeah sure, that shitty licorice is better than pissing myself." Jack rebutted, grinning at Felix's laughter. His legs were still very shaky but he managed to make his way out of view and towards the toilet.

Jack ran into his bag on his way and thanked his past self for decided to put it near the toilet, he quickly grabbed it and entered. Not bothering to go into a stall this time since he knew no one else would also leave the stream, he quickly found another pair of red boxers and slid his dirty black ones off. Shamefully, Jack turned the black ones over and looked for the stains, as disgusting as it was, they were his own children and he wanted to see how much damage it had done to one of his favourite pairs of boxers. 

"Fuck," the entire underside of them were completely soaked and smelled familiar, Jack scrunched up his face and quickly put the red ones on. Red boxers huh, that sure reminds Jack of someone's hair, the same coloured hair he keeps climaxing to everytime it's touched. Jack's eyes narrowed, was he really having an orgasm every single time Mark fixes his hair? An why? Jack does agree with his subconscious that Mark is indeed a handsome man, and there may have been a night where he slipped into Jack's head whilst the Irishman was doing adult things, but that doesn't explain why Jack would start cumming his brains out everytime Mark's hair was involved. 

After literally jumping into his skinny jeans, Jack wrapped the used boxers up and tucked them in an unused compartment in his bag, he didn't want to have to deal with them until he was back home in Ireland. Jack washed his flustered face and took a small breather before taking his bag outside of the toilet and returning to the stream.

"What took you so long?" Felix teased, Jack hit him playfully and laughed.

"My dick is big, what can I say? It's hard to get the sucker back into his cage." Jack boasted, pushing his chest out in pride. Mark and PJ both looked at each other in disgust before chocking out in laughter, they had to put down their ingredients to stand their ground in case they tipped over from laughing so hard.

Felix covered his face with his hands, "Too much information,dude!" Jack giggled and apologised before going back to his cake, which now had a missing wing since Jack had crushed in the heat of the moment. It was pretty self explanatory when Felix announced that PJ and Mark won that challenge.

It had been an hour and a half since the last orgasm, the last two had gone unnoticed but sadly this time it was. Jack was making sure not to look at Mark too much, as much as he wanted to stare at the bastard, he begged himself not too just in case he caught him off guard again and he'd ruin his fresh pair of boxers. They gang had just finished playing some sort of balloon game and they were all hot an sweaty, especially Mark. The try hard had been running and moving around more than the rest of them, and now his veins in his arms were out for all eyes to see, sadly that also meant Jack was stuck staring at them. 

"Okay, we're going to clean up a little, don't go anywhere though! We will be back in a few, now is the time to donate if you haven't already, we'll read them out when we're back and this place doesn't look like shit, see you then." Felix said straight to the main camera, they decided to have a 20 minutes break to clean up all the mess they'd made from the last 3 hours of the stream.

The camera men had all left with Felix and Emma to get coffees from downstairs once they all finished packing up earlier than expected, Mark and Jack were still in the recording space with PJ, who was quickly trying to find his wallet so he could go down with them. Jack was encouraging him to just stay with them and ask Felix to buy him one but PJ said that the Swedish bastard wouldn't know what he ordered. 

Jack didn't actually care if Peej went or not, he just didn't want to be left alone with Mark. One, because there was a risk of losing control again, and two, because Jack's small schoolgirl crush on the Korean might fuck things over for him and make it super awkward for the both of them. Jack didn't like the idea of seeing one of his best friends that way, but it didn't help that the majority of his fanbase did force the fact that they wanted each other touch dicks every single time he checked tumblr. It slowly grew on him, but the feelings didn't worry Jack too much anymore, it seemed to be both ways anyway, Mark loved to flirt and show off to Jack and they both seemed to mutually be alright with it now. Not that they'd ever admitted it to each other, or even spoken about it, it had always been kept personal but they both sort of knew what was going on and it had never really been that much of a problem. 

Until fucking now, when some black magic was being used on Jack.

Despite Jack's pleads for PJ to stay, he hurried through the studio door and called for the others to wait for him. That now meant that Mark and Jack were alone, and luckily now all the cameras were off. Jack cursed under his breath, he turned back around and sat on one of the abandoned couches. Mark sat on the one opposite to Jack, he smiled to tried to start up a conversation. 

"Why've you been ignoring me all day, dude?" Mark raised an eyebrow, he motioned to his resting torso, "Is this too much for you?" Jack looked down over his body, he could easy see the bold shape of his biceps because of the way he was sitting, the jumper he was wearing was being pulled and made it cling to Mark's body tightly. Jack could already feel a small blush heat his cheeks, but it was accompanied with the anxiety of Mark playing with his hair again.

Jack scoffed and tried playing it cool, although he was suddenly feeling very hot under his clothes, "You think you're hot shit, you should see me shirtless." Jack laughed at Mark's reaction, he winked and then stood up to take off his stupid, cute Christmas jumper that made Jack's skin crawl.

"Already have Jackabooty, and I hate to break it to you, but it didn't impress me." Mark made a faux whimpering noise, pointing at his now grumpy cat face, he was struggling to take the jumper off. Jack waved off the attempted insult. Jack was aware that Mark was a little insecure about his body now, he'd stopped dieting a while ago and didn't rock climb as much either. But that's not like it stopped Jack from drooling over how Mark's body looked everytime he had the chance to stare, whatever demons Mark were fighting over how he looked certainly didn't bother Jack because Mark was always a god in Jack's eyes.

"It's not like you're any better!" The Irishman joked, he didn't mean any part of it but he didn't dare show that, keeping the gag running Jack stuck out his tongue to the now frustrated mark.

"Well at least I did work out! Last time you had the chance to with us, you 'slept in'." Mark said, making air quotes with his fingers. 

"Alright fine, that was pretty good," Jack sighed, looking down and letting Mark take the point. He cheered and struggled to jump in spot because of the adorable jumper tangled around his arms and neck, "but for the record, I did actually sleep in." Jack spoke up, putting his hands up in defence.

Mark laughed, "Bullshit, but I'll take it." he smiled at Jack before finally completely taking off the dark spaceship piece of clothing. And doing so his hair was spiked up a little from the friction it had on the fabric.

Before Jack could react and look away, Mark quickly brought his hand up and ran it through his hair to fix it up. Jack hurried to tell him to stop but his words were replaced with a throaty moan as he tightly shut his eyes and held tightly onto the furniture as his hips slightly bucked involuntarily off of the couch, Mark stared with wide eyes and froze in place, hand still in hair and eyes on Jack. Once the feeling had passed, Jack felt the cum soak into his fresh pair of boxes, he'd only brought one spare. Jack kept his eyes shut to hide himself away from all the embarrassment he'd just caused, he couldn't hear Mark moving or speaking and Jack wished he could just roll up into a ball and dissolve into the couch. 

"W-What the fuck was that?" Mark raised an eyebrow at the now red faced Jack and let out a shaky laugh, the Korean wasn't really sure if he should be worried or aroused, but at the moment he was a mix of both. "Are you okay?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked down in humiliation, he muttered something under his breath about being 'fine' and then made a B line for the toilet, leaving a poor, confused Mark alone in the recording studio. Thankfully Mark didn't follow him in there because Jack was frantically trying to clean up his dick before Mark became too concerned and come in.

Jack was almost done before his knees gave way once again and he let out a muffled moan as he bite into his hand, his other hand was on the toilet paper holder which was luckily strong enough to take Jack's weight. Jack came onto the ground, some landing on the front of his jeans. Jack panted a little before getting all his sensors back, that's when he began to curse loudly and let out a small sob. His voice was completely wrecked and his body felt like it was burning, and that is how Jack discovered that he didn't actually have to be looking at Mark when he fixed his hair. That just makes this 100 times better for the poor green haired boy.

After a few minutes, Jack emerged from the toilets looking devastated and a little horny. His hair was a little messed up from his own panicking, Mark was waiting for him on one of the couches. He watched Jack walk shamefully toward him, very slowly with his head down, Mark could already spot how the boy was furiously blushing. Jack was almost at the same couch Mark was one when the Korean spoke up, "So, what triggers it?" he asked, Jack only stared in shock as to how much faster Mark was at understand what was happening. Jack thought of what to say and brought his attention back to his feet before he was ready to embarrass himself once more.

"Hair." Jack said weakly, he looked up at Mark slowly. 

Mark was confused, "Come again?" 

"Trying not to," Jack replied, causing Mark's face to heat up with realisation, "Sorry, uhm, it's when you play with your hair."

"Like this?" Mark ran a hand through his own hair experimentally.

Jack sunk to the ground with a groan, one hand was on his knee while he tried to ride out the intense orgasm, he bit his lip harshly and make eye contact with Mark, he looked very intrigued to watch Jack lose control before him, "Y-Yes, please don-"

Mark interrupted him, this time running his other hand through his hair, Mark decided to lean his head back this time, he seductively played with his own hair. Jack was helplessly watching Mark when the next orgasm hit him, he was between trying to stand up again and was sent stumbling towards Mark, one hand was strongly clinging onto the Korean's knee in need to steady his shaking body, he was breathlessly panting while Mark just grinned down at him. 

"Mark seriously," Jack's voice broke trying to say his name, but that only turned Mark on more, "They're gonna come back and see u-"

Mark dragged both hands through his red hair this time, it gave him an excuse to show of his biceps to the Irishman kneeling by his feet. Jack moaned loudly and pushed his forehead to Mark's knees while his hips bucked involuntarily, once again. His hands were now fists trying to grab at the fabric covering Mark's thighs, "Jesus Jack, you're going to have to warn me next time you're planning to do that, I might blow my own load." Mark chuckled at his own words, his laugh was deep and it sent vibrations right to Jack's dick, even without the forced climaxes.

"Please Mark, it's too much, just fucking stop." Jack managed to crawl up onto Mark's lap and tried to pin his wrists to the wall behind the couch, but he was too shaky and Mark easily swiped his hand through his hair once more. Jack came hard, cussing and moaning, he rested his head into the crook of Mark's neck, he grinded himself against Mark's thigh. Mark's name slipped out of Jack mouth as a whimper and he could feel Mark tense below him, he must think it's so fun to fuck around with Jack at such a vulnerable moment like this. Jack snaked his hands up Mark's arms and successfully pinned his wrists above his head, he removed his face from Mark's neck and looked down at the Korean.

He was panting quietly whilst watching Mark with half lidded eyes, his abused lips were red and Mark couldn't help but have the urge to catch them between his teeth. Mark kept Jack's gaze and could help but notice that Jack was still very lightly rolling his hips into Mark, the Korean smiled at how needy Jack was. Mark was struggling to touch his hair again with Jack's grip.

"How you feeling there, Jacksepticum?"

"Fuck you asshole, you've been doing this all day whilst on live video. If-"

Mark suddenly started to laugh loudly, "Wait, you've been creaming yourself in front of thousands of our fans!?" the rocking of his laughter was causing Jack's now sensitive dick to hurt.

"Yes! And if you fucking dare touch your hair one more time, I'm going to shave all your precious locks off. Capish?" Jack's voice was deep and serious, it made Mark raise his eyebrows in interest.

"As clear as mud," Mark winked to the over stimulated Jack before pushing his hips up to roll Jack off, "Now get the fuck off of me, I can feel your mess soaking into my jeans."

Jack agreed and hopped off of the Korean, as much as he would have loved to straddle him longer, now wasn't the time. Felix's loud obnoxious voice could be heard from the hallway outside the studio and Jack quickly turned to Mark, "What do I do about my pants?" he asked, panicking.

"I've got spare in my bag, quick." 

He quickly got up and ran over to his bag, throwing Jack some black jeans that were a tad too big, and a pair of green boxers. Coincidence much?

"Thanks."

Luckily no one throughout the rest of the stream noticed the change in Jack's clothes and the next days stream went well, with clean boxers.

It turns out it was only a one day thing, because even after Mark touched his hair accidentally, nothing happened.

On his flight home, Jack secretly hoped that he would one day get his revenge on Mark. 

That would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> once a slut for septiplier, always a slut for septiplier.


End file.
